General Hinton "Magnus" Erwin
|other statuses = |status = |hair = Yellow (origin version) |job = Army General Soldier Leader of Spirit of Adventure Officer |location = Spirit of Adventure Magnus' Cave |relatives = Wife: Lulu Pickles (formerly) |appearance = The All Grown Up Movie |voiced by = Christopher Lee James Woods (young) }}General Hinton "Magnus" Erwin was a famous general and soldiers in the '30s that Lou and Stu and Didi admired when they were kids. He flew around the world in his flagship airship, The Spirit of Adventure, collecting many rare specimens that are now preserved in the most prestigious museums. He is an avid dog lover and inventor, being able to train them to do practically anything, and has invented devices that translate their thoughts into speech. He is the master of many dogs, including Spike (who is now Wild Thornberrys and Rugrats' pet), Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. Muntz is first seen in a newsreel titled Spotlight on Adventure, when an 9-year old Stu is visiting the movie theater. It is explained that he has recently returned from a lost land called the Drankensberg Mountains Waterslide El Dorado, having completed a year-long survey. Magnus is shown presenting his new-found treasure: a skeleton of a big horse with eagle wings named pegasus, whom he calls "Pegasus of Waterslide El Dorado." However, scientists claimed the specimen to be a pegasus is alive, and as a result, Magnus was graduated by careers from United States Army. Brave and heoric, Magnus declared in front of an oversized crowd that he will go back to Waterslide El Dorado to get the living pegasus, vowing that he would not return without a living specimen to prove himself right. Nothing was ever heard from Magnus following his departure, and soon he was all but forgotten. Unfortunately, the countless years that Magnus spent at Waterslide El Dorado corrupted him, his obsession driving him into insanity. Magnus became ruthless and paranoid, determined to do anything to obtain the flying horse and believing that anyone who came to Waterslide El Dorado was after the horse to steal his glory, presumbly leading him to kill anyone he met. When Magnus comes across Lou Pickles and his son and daughter Stu and Didi and all of rugrats characters, he is touched by Stu and Lou's admiration and invites them to visit his aircraft, but it doesn't take long before his true nature reveals itself, when he learns that his guests have befriended the horse with eagle wings. The judgement thinks they want to steal it, and is ready to kill them to retrieve it. At the Yucaipa Elementary School in 1920, Young Hinton Erwin has ready to begin to become principal of the school to using the field trip to somewhere else by getting rid of children away from Reptar Corporation and making test scores in testing day, but the president of the united states arrests him for stopping the children. A chase begins, and Magnus succeeds at last in capturing Darwin. Citizens and careers on school attack The Spirit of Adventure, and a battle ensues. In a final fight, Magnus breaks into Sloan Blackburn's helicopter transport with a assault rifle. Sloan and the people lures Altivo out of the chopper with a apple named chocolate and knocks the assault rifle out of Magnus's hands in the process and eliza saying to him that she is an ape and knock him off. In a last resort measure, Magnus leaps out of the window after them and tries to grab Altivo's tail. But Magnus's foot gets tangled in some balloon lines which detach from Sloan's helicopter transport, leaving him to fall thousands of feet below to his death. Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Grownups Category:Bald Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:All Grown Up! Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Rugrats Category:Rugrats Characters Category:Content Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Principals Category:Military personnel Category:Characters with Facial Hair Category:Business Proprieters Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:The Wild Thornberrys Movie Category:Antagonists Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first